


a dream

by WhispersIntheMorning



Series: Freedom [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersIntheMorning/pseuds/WhispersIntheMorning
Summary: Lunafreya was not unaccustomed to most common dreams. Her dreams were of death, of misery, of pain. It was her life in the daytime and when she lay her head against the pillows. Instead of the sweet sylleblossoms and running through the gardens of Tenebrae, it was always her duty, always her requirements. It was always blood between her toes and screams in her throat.





	a dream

Lunafreya was not unaccustomed to most common dreams. Her dreams were of death, of misery, of pain. It was her life in the daytime and when she lay her head against the pillows. Instead of the sweet sylleblossoms and running through the gardens of Tenebrae, it was always her duty, always her requirements. It was always blood between her toes and screams in her throat.

Yet this one was different, this one was special.

It was the most peculiar thing, because she didn't even know his name. All she had seen was his face through the window, then in the corner of her eye as he escorted her through the Citadel. She wasn't sure whether it was the scar across his cheek or the tattoo just below it, but the most peculiar of desires to run her fingers across his skin. 

And her dream had taken on that bizarre tone. It was in her room in the Tenebrae castle, the only place she had ever really known. They were pressed up against the sheets, the blankets entangled among their limbs. The man without a name laughed as he kissed her, so chaste compared to what she knew most men wanted. They wore their night things, and the fabric only made Luna more content, more at peace as he traced her lips with his thumb.

It made no sense to Lunafreya. She had grown up in the shadow of the Empire, knew the reason why men looked upon her. She knew... she knew what they wanted, and that they would take it without so much as a kiss.

It should have been another nightmare, but it wasn't. 

It was always easier for the nightmares to linger like an oil slick through her memories, but this one felt like sand slipping between her fingers. 

Luna wondered if there would be a man who would be as gentle to her as the man without a name had been in her dream.

She felt silly, felt less like a woman and more like a little girl caught between her destiny and the future she knew would never come. She would die before any wedding, and she knew she would die before any man ever put his hands upon her and treated her as a man should, rather than the way they had.

Perhaps it was foolhardy desires stemmed from the Altissian romance novels that Ravus would always gift to her, the same that their mother had so loved, but Luna always hoped that one day she would be able to know what a true whirlwind romance looked like. It was always difficult for her to imagine Noctis in that position. She knew the way that Noctis loved her, and she knew how she loved him—as the child she remembered, as the little boy with his hopes and dreams held in the little notebook in his hands. 

But this man, this Kingsglaive who wore his uniform like the knights in her novels wore their armor, it made her smile. Handsome, rugged, devoted. She was no little girl, could clearly tell when a man was attractive, and he was.... he was safe.

And it ripped into her, because she knew that it was inappropriate and would no doubt make the man uncomfortable to know the secret little thought deep inside her head. She was the Oracle, the pure one. And she knew that most moral men who saw her worshipped her as an untouchable goddess, while others wanted to steal her and covet her.

But for her to have desires? For her to feel something rush through her stomach as she woke with her hair plastered to her forehead, her fingers scrambling at her night dress? The shame that grew inside her belly as she stared down at the black silk sheets in a Citadel she would never be the mistress of made her light-headed.

In that moment, Luna wished that Gentiana had come with her, that the Empire had allowed the Messenger to come. But she had stayed in Altissia, and Lunafreya had no one to comfort her in the morning. 

Instead, Lunafreya dressed herself in the beautiful silks and brocades, and prepared herself for the festivities planned for the night before the signing ceremony... and perhaps she would have the chance to meet the knight with his black car who whisked her off her feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
